Blog 51 - 27. Februar 2009
Zeitraum: 5 - Tage nach Ausstrahlung der fünften FolgeTHE MUSIC OF BEING HUMAN: THE VAMPIRES STRIKE BACK Garret Keogh - 27. Februar 2009 THE MUSIC OF BEING HUMAN: THE VAMPIRES STRIKE BACK center|600 px This week Colin Teague, the director of episodes 5 & 6, is here to explain how he and composer Richard Wells chose the music for Mitchell's return to the vampires in episode five... It's the score we should be talking about rather than the music tracks for Episode 5... My editor Mike Hopkins and I laid down over 30mins of temporary tracks and score as a guide, then once the picture was locked sat down with composer Richard Wells for a spotting session. Richard understood we wanted to create a driving beat/force behind the score, and a sense of unnerving dread and anxiety as it progressed to its conclusion. There are a couple of themes worth mentioning. The opening title sequence with the acoustic guitar works extremely well with the montage of visuals and George voiceover. The Vampire's theme which we use a couple of times in the episode but which I think works brilliantly going from Annie & George seated on the sofa with the line 'not everything about being human is nice...' to the exterior of the hospital to find Mitchell waiting for Herrick and continues into the lift and Herrick's 'chosen' speech. Finally the Lauren death theme which I wanted BIG and dramatic and building up into a cacophony of noise and which Richard utterly delivered and I loved from the moment I first heard it. Around the score a few tracks were incorporated to help with transitions from scene to scene. I particularly love the Ivor Novello track Love is My Reason, which we use after the big Lauren death sequence. It cuts through the exterior house visual and then we reveal Mitchell seated in close up smoking. I figured since Mitchell had been around for over one hundred years he'd have a pretty wide repertoire for music and its such a personal track '...find a reason for living..' it cements his love and loss for Lauren. Followed immediately by the kick arse contemporary 'Scissor Sister's' track Comfortably Numb to again change pace as Owen arrives at the house in a rather cocky manor. The Franz Ferdinand track Take Me Out, used for when Annie visits Owen's house, was actually the first one we tried for the montage sequence and it just kind of fitted perfectly. Finally the funeral directors background music is a personal favorite, Michael Crawford's Spirit of the Living God. Its cheesy and we use two tracks from the album, firstly when Mitchell chats to Seth and then when Seth, George and Annie have a fight. The idea being that although the funeral parlour is a front, the vampires have thought about the kind of music one might hear if you walked into a real funeral directors.... it's all about the detail... Smiles, CT x Episode 5 Track & Artist More Than a Woman - Aaliyah Take Me Out - Franz Ferdinand Love is My Reason - Ivor Novello Use Somebody - Kings of Leon Spirit of the Living God - Michael Crawford Comfortably Numb - Scissor Sisters Open House - The Bombay Bicycle Club (Note - The BBC is not responsible for the content of external internet sites.) Übersetzt nach: Zurück ----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- WEITER